Craving, when viewed as a compelling desire to consume a potentially harmful substance or to engage in a potentially harmful act, has been increasingly targeted for basic research, clinical assessment, and treatment. The management of cravings is a critical component of treatment for self- regulatory problems such as substance and alcohol abuse, overeating, gambling, smoking, or impulsive sexual behavior. The use of technology as an adjunct to traditional treatment is a promising vehicle for the delivery of scientifically sound psychoeducation to large numbers of individuals at relatively low cost. The long-term goal of Phases I and II is the development of the Control Your Cravings Program (CYCP), a web-based, psycho-educational self-help system to supplement treatment for self-regulatory disorders. The CYCP could also serve as a component of a stepped care program providing less expensive care first, as a supplement to traditional interventions, and as a relapse prevention tool. The program is likely to be maximally effective when employed in conjunction with face-to-face Cognitive Behavioral Therapy and/or anti-craving medication. The web- based program will be deployed via our Goalistics Self-Management Software (GSMS), a flexible and customizable web-based framework for the delivery of self-management programs. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The long-term goal of the proposed project is the development and testing of the effectiveness of the Control Your Cravings Program (CYCP), a web-based psychoeducational self-help system for adults with self- regulatory problems that involve cravings, such as smoking, overeating, alcohol and substance abuse, or gambling. The program could serve to supplement traditional interventions or as a standalone product. The CYCP is based on fundamental cognitive-behavioral approaches to the management of cravings that have been effectively applied in clinical practice, group interventions, and self-hel books. The CYCP has the potential to provide scientifically sound information to large numbers of individuals at low cost.